Dead Again
by Blind Squirrel
Summary: YAOI, NOT a deathfic, MYSTERY fic. 1+2+1, and a fusion with the movie


Title: Dead Again (Teaser)

Title: Dead Again (Teaser)

Author: Sony_Mouse ([Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com][1])

Pairings: 1+2+1 

Warnings: Fusion….that's it for now...

Fusion: with Dead Again, if you know the ending, well read it anyways, if you don't the DON'T go rent the movie, it'll spoil this fic :)

Disclaimers: you know the drill

Archives: All my lovely and not so lovely fics can be found at [www.gwaddiction.com][2]

Author's Note: This will be a shortish one (for once, and no sport's rant today, or for a LONG time.) Yesterday was my Formal (Prom), and I had a great time with my imported German date (ha ha only girl who's guy was named Torsten :) The highlight of the night (or so I have been told) was when I was super hyper dancing and tripped on my long dress, literally SLIDING across the revolving dance floor. All 300 in attendance stopped moving and gasped (concern for the dress if you believe it of not). I have never been more embarrassed, but can already laugh at it. This is a true story. As for my fic, I love the movie, but please don't watch it until AFTER I give away all my plot twist and such (and if you have, I bet you're wondering how I'm going to pull that off, it will be good.) This is just a teaser so PLEASE, PLEASE tell me what you think, and if I should continue with this idea. 

Part one Teaser

Leaning back against the car seat, detective Heero Yui tried to ignore the pointless bickering going on in the front seat. He had gotten the call about two hours ago that a mute, young man had been found trying to break into the Maxwell monastery a few nights ago. 

He had wanted to investigate right away, but soon learned after the call that one of the newer officers posted in his division, had crashed into his beloved car while trying to park in the police garage. The officer in question, a Greg something or other, had apologized non-stop afterwards, before offering to drive the angered detective. 

So Heero now found himself developing a huge headache as Greg began having another one of his one-sided arguments with his silent partner. He was even throwing some of the sunflower seeds that he always seemed to have with him at the poor man who was driving.

"Now Bob, I know what you're thinking, what do I know about ballet? Well let me tell you, I know plenty enough to see that it is draining our precious economy. If we eliminate the dancers soon, there might still be enough time to save the country. And let's not forget the professional sports problem, those athletes could be valuable hard labor workers. You just gotta be open minded about these types of things..."

At this point in the conversation Heero stopped listing and instead stared out the car window at the magnificent monastery before him. There was a huge Iron Gate that surrounded the massive building, which was incredibly elegant, but still had an overall gothic look that claimed the building. It was complete with gargoyles on the ceiling and all. Heero began to wonder if it had even been originally built for the church. 

As the car pulled up, Heero exited while the Abbey walked up to greet him. Saying thanks to his two drivers, he ignored them as they sped off to do how knows what mission, leaving only a trail of sunflower seeds behind them. 

"Ahh Detective Yui I presume, I'm Abbey Matthias, I'm so happy you could come on such short notice."

"Given the circumstances it is not an unreasonable request. But why was the young man not turned over to the police, or sent to a hospital in the first place?"

"Come this way Mr. Yui and I will be more than happy to answer your questions." The two entered the beautiful handcrafted doorway and started walking through the hallway. 

"You see normally we would have no problem turning a man like that in, but there is something unusual about him. He seems to know the mansion inside and out, even though I can assure you he has never been here before. And although he did break an entry, he has been more than civil with us, and tried to apologize in his own way." 

Heero raised his eyebrow at this. "Oh well as you know the young man can't speak, and I'm afraid this may just be a symptom of his amnesia."

"Amnesia?"

"Oh dear me, did I not mention this before. The poor boy has no memory of his past at all. We've tried to get him to write his name, and he tries to accommodate us, he really does, but he just has no memory past two days ago. The young man also suffers from nightmares. Last night he was heard throughout the mansion screaming some name. One of the nuns tried to enter his room, but he had placed a chair in front of the door, preventing access. It's all really unusual. I just don't have the heart to send him to some loony bin, when there is a chance you might be able to help him. He really is an odd mix of a wild man and an innocent boy."

"What would you have me do?"

"Just find anything about his family, if he has any, and maybe some information about who he is. You can interview him as much as you like, he is always willing to help out, and is incredibly friendly." 

The two turned a corner, which lead up to many elegant rooms. Pausing in front of the first door, the Abbey knocked to gain the young man's attention. Hearing only the scuffle of a chair being removed, the Abbey proceeded to lead Heero into the dark room.

There, standing in one of the corners was a semi-wet body slowly toweling off his still damp hair. It was obvious that he had just come from a shower.

Heero was surprised to notice that his chestnut colored hair fell all the way to his knees. And the young man himself seemed almost delicate, not like the burglar he had expected. The braided boy was now ignoring the two guests and continuing the important task of wrapping his hair up in the towel and wrapping that around his head. 

When he was done with this he walked over to Heero, examining him all over, only to find that he was no threat...yet. 

"Hello, I'm Detective Heero Yui." Heero placed his hand out for the young man, but the mute made no move to shake it. Instead he calmly walked away and went in search of some item or another.

"What're you looking for?"

The youth pointed to his neck, signifying a necklace. Doing a quick scan of the room, Heero spotted a gold cross lying among some books on the nightstand near him. Bringing it over to the young man, he was pleased to see him grin slightly at the sight of his necklace and motion for Heero to place it around his neck. Heero thoroughly enjoyed the feel of the young man's slightly damp skin against his fingers. As he placed the light chain around the slim neck, Heero could almost feel a sense of familiarity with the complete stranger. 

Backing away, Heero tried to incite a bit of conversation for his work. "Do you have a name?" 

The braided youth looked deep in concentration and then suddenly annoyed, shrugging his shoulders in indifference.

"Do you know where you live?"

Again he made a sign that he didn't know or care.

"Do you remember anything, anything at all before two nights ago?" Almost too late, Heero figured out that he was making the young man uncomfortable as he was suddenly being pushed out the door. Looking at the Abbey for help, Heero questioned the action.

"What's he doing?"

"I don't think he likes you or your questions."

"Does he really have a say in the matter?"

"Well for now...yes, sorry but I think it'd be best if we leave." The young man was really starting to get violent and practically assaulted Heero in an effort to make him leave his precious room. 

Once outside the Abbey turned to face the disgruntled detective. 

"So will you help us?" 

Looking angered and cursing the young man who was hiding behind the door, Heero glared at the room and gave a curt reply. 

"No"

TBC…………

Okay that's my teaser, yes it strays from the movie, so what! It's my fic, and it's been awhile since I've seen the movie :)

So now everyone tell me if I should continue :)

[Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.gwaddiction.com/



End file.
